


Wasted

by Hourglasstarot



Series: Heartbreak Medication [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wasted by Jesse Mccartney, no beta read we die like Lilith, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hourglasstarot/pseuds/Hourglasstarot
Summary: Asmodeus comes home drunk. I wish he would come see me other than 2 in the AM
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heartbreak Medication [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183433
Kudos: 8





	Wasted

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a couple times as my D.D.D kept going off. MY clock said it was 2:30. Did he go out again?

_ The phone rings, already know who's calling _ _   
_ _ But every time it's after two _ _   
_ _ It ain't you, but the champagne talking _ _   
_ _ Saying "Baby, when you coming through?" _

“Hello?”    
“Hi! I just got home so I’m coming to your room!”   
His voice was slurring a bit and I could tell he had been drinking by his tone.

“Sure, just be quiet I was sleeping”

_ You like to call me when you're high _ _   
_ _ End of the party, I'm your guy _ _   
_ _ Thing is, I do this every night _ _   
_ _ And I don't wanna come off impatient _ _   
_ _ But you only call when you're _ _   
_ _ You only call when you're wasted _

I’m half awake when Asmo crawls into my bed, snaking his arms around me and pulling me into him. I can tell he’s whispering in my ear, but I’m not awake enough to understand what he’s saying.

_ You only call when you're wasted _ _   
_ _ You only call when you're _

He lips graze my neck, and he starts peppering me with kisses.  _   
_ _ You only call when you're wasted _

His hands lift my tank top off, and now I’m on my back, eyes wide. He catches my lips in a soft passionate kiss. _   
_ _ I wait for the day you tell me _ _   
_ _ You'll see me in the afternoon _ _   
_ _ Don't get me wrong, I love our late night evenings _ _   
_ _ But that ain't all I want from you _

He makes quick work of removing the rest of our clothing, starting to grind his hips against mine.   
A soft moan escapes my lips as he moves down my body, leaving a trail of kisses. His breath is hot and heavy, making his way to my panties.

He pulls them off and dives in, licking and sucking every bit he can. My face is flushed and he nibbles a bit on the clit, causing me to arch my back. My hand instinctively grabs the back of his head, pushing him deeper into my pulsating core.

_   
_ _ You like to call me when you're high _ _   
_ _ End of the party, I'm your guy _ _   
_ _ Thing is, I do this every night _ _   
_ _ And I don't wanna come off impatient _

_ But you only call when you're... _

_ You only call when you're wasted _

His face leaves my core, and he places his tip at my entrance, teasing me.

“Asmo…” My voice is heavy and I moan louder as he thrusts into me, bottoming out inside me.

_ You only call when you're wasted _

_ You only call when you're _

His movements start slow, but after a few minutes he loses his patience and starts chasing his own release.

“Ah-Asmo!” His hand grips my throat and he thrusts harder. The harder he thrusts the tighter his grip gets.

_ You only call when you're wasted _

_ You only call when you're _

_ You only call when you're wasted _

_ You like to call me when you're high _

_ And baby, trust me, that's alright _

My moans get louder as I climax, and shortly after I feel his release inside of me.

_ 'Cause I will answer every time _ _   
_ _ But we should be taking this places _ _   
_ _ And you only call when you're _ _   
_ _ I don't wanna come off impatient _ _   
_ _ But you only call when you're _ _   
_ _ As much as I love when you're naked _ _   
_ _ You only call when you're _ _   
_ _ You only call when you're _ _   
_ _ You only call when you're wasted _

“Asmo…” He grabs the towel next to my bed from my shower earlier that night, and cleans us both up.

“Yes my sun?” He kisses my cheek and discards the towel, laying down next to me.   
“What am I to you?” The question seems to puzzle him, based on the stare he’s giving me.   
“What do you mean sun?”

_ You only call when you're wasted _

_ You only call when you're _

“I want to be with you all the time Asmo. I want to go out with you, I want to meet your friends and I want them to see how much I love you.” He presses his forehead against mine and closes his eyes

“I’m sorry my sun…” My heart flutters when he grabs my hand. “I wanted all of your sunlight, I didn’t even think to share it with those who deserve to see you.”

_ You only call when you're wasted _

_ You only call when you're _

“I love you.”

_ You only call when you're wasted _

“I love you too Asmo.” He kisses my forehead, and allows me to drift off to sleep while he hums to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading again!  
> This was part two. Fic inspired (and written to) Waste by Jesse McCartney.  
> Follow me on Spotify to listen to my playlist mix for the seven brothers! Here's Asmo's <3  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/40FFN47WhD57gyaME9DHSb?si=7EWzAakgQsaCohkzdHPHvA


End file.
